Darkness Shines As Well
by SherlockHolmes1312
Summary: Harry finds Severus by the ROR, ditraught by the deaths of family and friends. The potions master is in for a surprise when he not only finds himself, but finds Harry. Rated T for now, SS/HP SLASH!
1. And Just When The Sorrow Is too Much

**Okay, so I decided to start a new fic, because I have some really major author requests for a Snarry. So, welcome to Snarry land! I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, review it. I will not update unless I get at least one review. How is that for blackmail? *Grins wickedly* Anyway, I love reviews. So please, PLEASE review! Also, I do not have any rites to Harry Potter, that is JKR, and Im really grateful to her for writing them. Please attach this disclaimer to any following chapters. And, for those reading Sewn Together, I will update that sometime in the near future.**

**Lucie.**

Harry was wandering around the seventh floor corridor doing prefect rounds one evening. He was walking at a leisurely pace, pondering about his latest date with Ginny, and wondering how he had ever ended up with her; the girl was a nightmare. Anyway, he had recently started having suspicions that his preference might be more directed to males. This didnt bother Harry at all, he was quite comfortable with himself. Harry continued walking at his slow, carefree pace until he reached the Room of Requirement.

Harry paused at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He thought he had heard a muffled sob, but he couldnt be sure. He looked around himself, but there was nothing except empty darkness. Another sob came from a far corner, and Harry whipped around, trying desperately to find the source of the noise. He pulled his wand ou, and at a sudden thought, he whispered a revealing charm, hoping to unmask whoever was hiding in the shadows.

Harry was startled to see a mess of black hair. Severus Snape was sitting on the floor, sobs wracking his tall and batlike frame. Harry was a complete loss for what to do.

"Snape?" Harry asked cautiously.

Snape peered up from behind his hands, looking much like a lost child. His face was blotched and his eyes were puffy and red.

"Potter?" Snape croaked. "Potter, please, just leave me be." He begged.

Harry didnt like to see anyone suffer, even his snarky potions professor. "No, Professor, please. You are obviously quite distraught, and I think that it would be better if you werent left alone." Harry said, reminding himself of Hermione in lecture mode.

"Potter, please... just go away. I dont deserve to have you talk to me." Snape whispered brokenly.

"No, Snape. C'mon." Harry pulled him up.

"No, dont call me that." Severus protested weakly.

"What, you mean 'Snape'? Oh, sorry, Professor." Harry said quietly.

"Yes, that." He shuddered as if fighting off an unpleasant memory.

"Why not?" Something in Harry's gut told him this was not just in terms of disrespect.

"Because, my father... disowned me, and my best friend is dead." Snape whispered. "Please, Potter. Dont call me Snape. Just Severus, only Severus..." Snape finished, tears streaming down his pallid face.

"Then call me Harry." Harry unconciously wound his arm around the trembling Severus' waist, holding up the man who looked ready to fall.

Severus nodded his assent and Harry strode over to the ROR, towing Snape with him. He opened the door, and upon peering inside, saw a large plush couch and an end table. There was also a bed, but Harry didnt understand why the room had given them that.

Harry moved Severus over to the green couch, sitting him down gently as the man was too distraught to do it himself. "Severus, I know you may not like me, but please. Talk to me." Harry pleaded of his silently crying potions professor.

Severus sighed and looked over at Harry, tear tracks glistening on his face. "Fine. My father, whom I didnt even know was _alive_, sent me a letter that stated the fact that I had been disowned by the Snapes. I am now just Severus. A few weeks later, my best friend died in his service to my awful Lord. Lucius was killed by Bellatrix, who had found out about his true alliances. Just days after this, his son and wife were also killed by the Dark Lord for disloyalty." Severus let out a choked sob a buried his face in Harry's shoulder, sucessfully shocking Harry.

Harry patted him timidly on the back. After this did nothing to cease the mans sobs, Harry reluctantly wrapped him in his arms, whispering words of comfort and safety.

After a while of this, Harry finally spoke up. "Im so sorry, Severus."

Severus looked up at the pale, raven-haired teen. "It is not your fault, I know you are doing everything you can to stop him."

Harry glanced at Severus in surprise. "Severus, have you been holed up in your rooms for the past three weeks, refusing papers and company? Because, if so, then you should know that I did stop him, and everything is fine now."

It was Severus' turn to stare in shock. "What the hell, brat? Why did no one tell me this? Unless you are just taking the piss out of me, but I thouroughly doubt that. You arent that cruel."

"I am not taking the piss out of you, I assure you." Harry smiled gently at the upset potions master.

"Well, good. That is brilliant news, Harry, how did you do it?" Severus asked, tears momentarily forgotten.

"A rebounding Avada Kedavra." Harry grinned softly.

"Wow." Severus smiled back at him.

"Indeed." Harry subconciously swept a hand through his unruly raven locks. "I think that maybe you should get some sleep." He pointed to the bed. "Go sleep in that bed, and I will stay in the next room, once the ROR has created it."

The Room did create an ajoining room, and Harry swept off, conjuring some pyjamas as he went. "Night, Severus." He called oover his shoulder. "If you freak out in the middle of the night, just come and get me."

Severus smiled warmly; it was not every day that a person said they would help him.

**A/N- I hape you guys like this, it is kinda short and whatever, but hey, more to come, correct? Anyway, I crave reviews. Please please please! I love them, and I would love to kow what you are thinking! Thanx!**

**Lucie.**


	2. Finding a Friend

**I know I said Id only post if I got some number of reviews that I cant remember, but then again I was just blackmailing you all. Please please please review, though!**

**Lucie**

Harry awoke early the next morning to loud screaming. He threw on his dressing gown and stumbled down the hall to where Severus slept, apparently having a night terror of some sort.

Harry rushed to the sreaming man's side. "Severus? What the hell is wrong?"

Severus' eyes flew open. "No, leave me alone, leave me be! Dont kill them, please, no, dont kill them..."

Harry grabbed his face and stared straight into his eyes. "Severus, calm down. You are in the ROR, sleeping. Or, you were. It is only me, and you have nothing to be afraid of." Harry soothed.

"Harry?" Croaked the startled potions master.

"Yes, shh, its me, Harry." Harry told his long-time enemy.

"Mhmm, Harry." Severus rolled back over on his side and fell asleep, leaving a mystified Harry to organise his thoughts. He sat gently on the side of the bed, careful not to wake Severus, and stared at the man, just sitting and staring and thinking. A serene aura of peace surrounded him as he sat on the edge of the bed, and he didnt move at all, except to scratch his nose or push his fringe back.

"Oh, Severus. Looks like you're not the monster the world thinks you are." Harry said quietly, marveling at how much he had learned from the man in just one night. He looked a bit closer at the pallid face, realising that, upon close inspection, Severus was not all that bad looking. His hair wasnt greasy, just shiny and limp from all the potion fumes. His pale face didnt look as sick as Harry thought it had, he was actually rather handsome and his obsidian eyes shone brightly.

Severus turned suddenly in his sleep, causing Harry to jump slightly in alarm.

"What the-?" Severus hissed.

"Severus, calm down." Harry began for the second time tht night, not at all pleased to be interrupted from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, its just you. What the devil are you doing sitting on the edge of my bed?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"I was thinking, but you terrified me when you rolled over. But its not your fault, Im just paranoid." Harry told him patiently.

"Oh, well, I guess that is alright." Severus said.

"I won't kill you, you dumbass." Harry grinned.

"I know, I am also paranoid." Severus told him resentfully.

"Arent you going to tell me to watch my language?" Harry asked, his voice taking on a decidedly amused tone.

"I was just getting to that." Severus told him, black eyes glinting.

"Well, you'll have to skip it, because I am going to bed." Harry announced, turning.

"Wait, Harry- oh, shit." Severus said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, fuck. This makes me feel so fucking needy, and I hate it." Severus mumbled.

"Severus, what is it? I will help you if you tell me what it is." Harry couldnt believe he was saying this to Snape of all people.

"I- oh, damn. IthinkthatifyouleaveIwon'tbeabletosleep." Severus said very quickly.

"...what?" Harry was completely lost.

"I think if you leave I won't be able to sleep." Severus said resignedly.

"Hey, dont worry. Ill stay here until you fall asleep." Harry told his professor, still a bit dazed from the strangness of the situation. He lifted the covers from beside Severus and got under, waving his hand to turn out the lights as they both settled.

"Harry?" Severus said a little while later.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled.

"Thank you." Severus said sincerely.

**This chapter was really short, the shortest Ive ever written, but I had a good place to end it, so I took advantage. I am sorry for the long update, I was really busy. I hope you guys enjoy, even though it was rather short. Review please, I crave reviews. Thanx!**

**Lucie.**


End file.
